A New Beginning
by The ultimate knight
Summary: Post End game. Find out what happens when Zelda and Link try to rebuild everything. Botw (Zelda/Link)


A New Beginning

Zelda's pov

* * *

It's finally over, after all this time Link did it. He defeated Ganon. I smiled as I looked over Hyrule field, as I was looking I heard footsteps behind me. I took a deep breath as I turned to look at the one I loved. I never got a  
chance to tell him but I did, for the past 100 years. I've done two things, hold Ganon at bay and think about Link,my hero. I turned and looked athim asfeelings of joy and fear gripped my heart. Fear that he wouldn't remember me,  
and joy that he would and thatafter 100 years, I would finally get to tell him how I feel. I looked up at him and my breath hitched, he still looked just as amazing as the first day I saw him. I studied him,as I looked him over looking  
for any changes. I couldn't find any scars on his face but,I could tell that he had aged a little. His hair had grown longer and and his muscles more defined. His eyes held the same lusteras before and they seemed to be able to see into  
my soul. I took another deep breath and asked him, " Tell me Link, do you really remember me?". I looked at him waiting for an answer. He smiled at me and got down on one knee, and answered, "Of course my princess". Joy filled my heart and I lunged  
forward hugging him and crying. I cried for our friends and family, the kingdom, and I cried because I got the man I love back. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me and hold me close as exhaustion washed over me and I fell asleep.

 **Link's pov**

* * *

I looked down at her sleeping formand smiled. After 100 years of fighting Ganon exhaustion finally overcame her and she slept. I looked at her and couldn't help but think how stunning she looked. I shook my head, you swore an  
oath to protect her not fall in love. I sighed, I knew deep in my heart that I already loved her. I smiled and slowly picked her up bridal style. I glanced around till I saw my stallion, I grinned and started walking slowly towards my horse. As I was  
walking I started to think about the girl I was carrying in my arms. How should I act around her? How should I address her? These questions rattled around in my head. I sighed as I finally reached my horse. I glanced up at him, and set Zelda down. I commanded  
my horse to lay down, so I could get Zelda on. After sitting her up and getting my horse up, without her falling off. I jumped on my horse and glanced back at Hyrule Castle.  
"Well, Zelda needs clothes and it's possible some of her clothing survived." I said to myself.  
I drove my horse fowards and started riding to the castle. By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs that led to her room, Zelda woke up. She started to wake up when we reached the gate of the castle, and woke up fully at  
the stairs. When she first woke up she stiffened and looked back at me. I looked down at her, and smiled, she smiled back before leaning back into me. I pulled on my reigns to tell the horse to stop. I slide off my horse and helped Zelda down. She  
looked at me and said, "Link what are we doing here?".  
I bowed my head and responded, "You need clothes your highness, and I thought maybe some had survived."  
The bow imediatly caused her to stiffen and glare, " Don't bow to me Link, we're friends".  
I straightened and shook my head in understanding. She looked at me and sighed, "Link, if some of my clothes were to survive. How will we carry them?"  
I looked at her, and grabbed the slate. I looked down at it and said, "We'll store them on here".  
She looked at me confused, which was really cute, and said, "I didn't know it could store clothing."  
I smirked and said, "I store all of my equipment and materials in here".  
Her jaw dropped and she looked at the slate with curiosity. She reached fowards to grab it and I handed it over to her. I stoodbeside her so I could show her how to switch between pages, and how to add items. She was so  
enthralled by the slate she was giggling and grinning like a mad woman. I smiled and said "Come on your Highness let's find some of your clothes".  
She gave me a light glare, and responded, "I think it would be best to look for my clothes by myself. If you're worried about my safety, then you can lead the way to my room but once there I will do the searching".  
I nodded and started to walk towards her room. She followed behind me and started to look at all the new features of the slate. I walked until we were right outside her room. I looked arithmetic corner to make sure it was clear and  
to my surprise it was. I kept glancing around the room double checking before letting Zelda enter. She looked around her room with sadness, she sighed and started looking through her dressers for clothing. I turned to not look at her clothes that  
she pulled out in case there was something not appropriate for me to see. After about 20 minutes she stepped out in her blue travel clothes. I blushed a little but quickly forced it down. "You look beautiful your highness." I complemented her.  
She smiled and blushed, "Thank you Link". She then had a real serious face on and said, "Link we need to talk".

* * *

 **Heyyyy, um long time no see. Yeah I'm sorry. For deleting the one story, and not updating the other. I'm going to try to be a good author. Oh I don't own Legend of Zelda. That's Nintendo's.**


End file.
